escape_from_furnacefandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Rojo-Flores
"I weren't no angel on the outside, remember? Hell, none of us was, right?-" - Simon, Fugitives''Simon Rojo-Flores is an inmate turned failed experiment introduced in the beginning of ''Solitary. He becomes one of Alex's conspirators and appears in the books ''Solitary'', Death Sentence, Fugitives and ''Execution''.'' Appearance Simon is described as having a grotesquely dis-formed body, with an oversized chest and arm packed and stitched together with muscles. The parts of his body that haven't been touched by surgery are notably described as as thin and stick like. However, while gaunt and grey, his face still looks like that of a sixteen year old, but scarred and with the silver eyes of a blacksuit. Simon is Latino, as suggested by his last name. Personality Upon his first introduction, Simon is very cryptic and stubbornly insists on Alex's insistence on planning to escape, but withholds information until persistently questioned by Alex and Zee. He's very slow to trust, and proceeds control over his situations (even though he doesn't really know what to do and improvizes). Gradually, as Simon's trust grows, he opens up about himself and emphasizes with Alex about the process of becoming a blacksuit, and resisting the Warden's poison. He's shown to be protective specifically of Ozzie and Pete, two other inmates who failed to become blacksuits. After Alex's transformation, Simon goes out of his way to ground Alex to reality, making sure Alex doesn't get too sucked into the trap of the nectar. Simon is also extremely crass, often commentating with sarcasm or vulgar insults and flipping people off when annoyed. When running on adrenaline Simon throws caution to the wind in his excitement and fear as he takes danger on. Main Story '''Back Story' According to Simon, he and a few of his friends had robbed a jewellery store shortly after the Summer of Slaughter. On his last heist, there had been a dispute between him and the store owner, causing the gun to go off and accidentally kill the owner. Simon was then convicted and sent to Furnace. He, like Donovan, is one of the few main characters to actually commit a murder. Before his time, he mentions in Fugitives that he and his brother used to sneak into malls after closing, playing manhunt or breaking into the closed shops. While unclear how long exactly he's actually spent in Furnace, his time underground is mostly defined by his experience as a failed experiment. He'd manage to escape being incinerated due to a rat break in that had distracted the blacksuits. Relationships Alex Sawyer "Sooner or later the supply of nectar in you is gonna dry up, and that ain't pretty. I've been there." - Simon, Death Sentence Initially Simon and Alex started off on wary terms in Solitary. Alex was very reluctant to help Simon out but knew he was going to have to if they were to escape. Simon admitted he wasn't very smart about making escape plans and that Alex was his way out. Due to this, they had even more tension as Simon didn't want to save Zee and Donovan. He thought it was pointless to bring Zee in on the plan, and had to make Alex realize the inevitability of Donovan completing his blacksuit transformation too late. As the plan began to come together, Simon and Alex began to trust each other's judgement more and more. When Alex became a blacksuit, he began to rely more and more on Simon to help guide him through the urges of the nectar. Simon would frequently try to bring Alex back to reality and how he could try and control his impulses and urges. By the book Execution, Alex and Simon had become very good friends and trusted each other greatly. Simon would continue to help walk Alex through overcoming the nectar, and Alex confided in Simon more often. Which ended up leading to a series of awkward encounters and small dick jokes. Zee Hatcher When Simon first met Zee, he was reluctant as to help him escape along with Alex, seeing Zee as dead weight. After Alex refused to help without Zee, Simon reluctantly helped him as well. There is awkward tension between the two boys. Eventually Zee and Simon warm up to each other and become good friends along with Alex. The two boys end up caring deeply for each other and value each other greatly. Pete and Ozzie Ozzie and Pete are two other kids who managed to escape the infirmary. Pete was an ex-Skull, who had gone under the knife. He had the silver eyes and a grotesquely massive torso but bone thin arms and legs. Ozzie appears to not have had gone under any surgery himself. Simon cares greatly for Pete and Ozzie, defending them from attack and judgement. When they both died in Death Sentence, Simon grieved deeply for them. Appearances * Solitary * Death Sentence * Fugitives * Execution Fan Art scrap935_a.png|Simon by casetrippy Category:Characters Category:Prisoners Category:Escape From Furnace